


The Forgotten Clone

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Character Background [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Amputation, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Gen, Jaro's backstory, Left Behind - Freeform, last two characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: CT-7417, Jaro, was a Wolfpack medic. Keyword being was. He had been left behind in a campaign after he had sustained a head injury after crash landing, leaving him unconscious and his arm pinned underneath a piece of a gunship. Jaro had been pulled from the rubble by a small group of civilians and nursed back to health, but his memory had been damaged, and his right arm lost.
Series: Character Background [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Forgotten Clone

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drageel-twins

Jaro didn’t remember where he was, how he got there, or why his body hurt everywhere. In fact, his memories were all scrambled. He could feel himself slipping in and out consciousness. His head was killing him, and he felt like he was been run over by something. The male swallowed as he blinked past the blurriness of his vision trying to recover what memories he had left. He was a… a clone? He knew his name was Jaro and that he also had a designation that was CT-7417. He wasn’t sure what either of those things really meant to him though. Jaro’s eyes watered as his listened to his surroundings. There was the sound of creaking metal and flames around him. Did he…did he crash something? No…that didn’t sound right. He didn’t think he was a pilot. _Combat Medic_. The word was whispered in his mind, flinching lightly at the quiet noise of his own voice in his head. Right… he was a medic. A combat medic who was named Jaro. He had been fighting in a war. What war? Was he a good guy or a bad guy?

Jaro made a small noise in the back of his throat at the sound of footsteps. The dark-haired male tried to move towards the footsteps in order to get help, but his body screamed in protest, especially his right arm. The medic whimpered, slowly moving his aching head to look over at his right arm. He was pinned. _Kriff._ Jaro croaked out a curse as he pulled weakly at his arm. Definitely pinned, most likely broken too.

“No way! Mom! Over here! We have a survivor!”

Jaro winced at the loudness of the voice. He had been found by someone. A kid probably, but Jaro couldn’t tell due to the pain dulling out most of his senses. Gold eyes glanced away from his pinned arm as the footsteps got closer, turning to what appeared to be a Twi’lek boy. Definitely a kid. A kid in armor and a gun strapped to his waist no less.

“Help,” Jaro managed to get past his cracked lips and raspy throat, when the blue Twi’lek boy kneeled down next to him.

“It’s okay. We’re gonnna get you out. Just hang tight,” the boy smiled at him, his brown eyes warm and soothing, his hands cradling Jaro’s skull, giving slight relief to the soldier.

“You’re safe.”

Those were the last words Jaro heard as he drifted off, knowing that he had been saved. He could rest now. Jaro smiled weakly, closing his eyes as another person came and kneeled beside him. He didn’t register what was going on or who the person was as he drifted out of consciousness.

_PAIN._ Jaro reared his head back as pain shot through him. A scream was torn from his throat as more pain shot through him. Why was he in pain? What was going on? Wasn’t he safe? Was he lied to? Why did it hurt so much?

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. We needed to cut your arm off to move you. I’m so sorry, _ayy alema_. It’s okay the pain will go away soon,” a soothing female voice cut through his screams as hands carded through his hair.

Jaro listened to the voice and leaned his head into the touch, tears pricking at his golden eyes. The voice was peaceful. He could focus on the voice. He could turn his head away from the pain and focus on the voice.

The next time Jaro awoke, he was lying in a bunk. No. Not a bunk. It was too soft to be a bunk. He swallowed as he tried to reach up to push himself up, but froze up when he couldn’t seem to get his right arm to work. His arm. He couldn’t _feel_ his _arm._ Why couldn’t he feel his arm? Why couldn’t he feel-

_We needed to cut your arm off to move you. I’m so sorry, ayy alema._

Oh. _Oh._ He had been amputated. His arm had been amputated. Jaro swallowed heavily as he laid frozen in the bed. Panic was rolling through him. He was missing an arm. He barely knew who he was. He didn’t know where he was. _He barely knew anything!_

“Hey, hey, easy, easy. Shhh. It’s alright. Breathe. You’re safe. You’re on Ryloth. You’re safe. There’s no one here that will hurt you,” a soothing voice cut through his panic.

The same voice from before. Jaro whined quietly and pulled his head to the sound of the voice, trying to find the owner of said voice. The woman was a yellow Twi’lek who had a scar on one of her eyes. She stood tall and strong. She reminded Jaro of someone, but he couldn’t place who. Jaro swallowed down his panic as he stared at the woman next to him.

“Do you have a name,” the woman asked him, concern in her warm eyes.

Jaro stared for a moment, registering the question. His gut told him that this woman was safe. That he was in good and kind hands. Trust her, his gut told him. So, he did.

“Jaro. My name is Jaro, and I think I have amnesia.”


End file.
